The Nine lives of Bree Tanner
by jeasterl
Summary: Bree Tanner always got the short end of the deal riley conned her with the offer of a cheese burger and she died at the hands of felix during the newborn war. or did she?  after eclipse and continueing through breaking dawn and beyond. canon and OC enjoy
1. and this is her third life

_1.1 small format changes I spotted when it went up_

_**AN: I always felt sorry for bree and when I read the short second life of bree tanner I wanted to make up for all the pain she went through **_

I closed my eyes.

I feel the big vampire place his hands on the sides of my head I want to plead but there is a sudden snap as my head is twisted the darkness flows in I welcome the peace…

I open my eyes. Everything is so dim, dull, instead of the forest I am in a room I look to the sides, a hotel room? The night stand holds an empty bottle of pills on its side and a bottle of jack almost empty. my stomach cries out. I stumble to the bathroom and vomit the pills and whisky out. How? Why? I don't remember this. still dizzy I wash my face.

The whole vampire thing must have been a bad dream I sigh and look in the mirror.

A different person is looking back, tired blue eyes, strawberry blond hair… not me? A hand, my hand touches my face. I am alive? This is not my body, But whose body is it? I go into the room I find a suicide note, in the purse is a license, Brenda tucker, Maine… twenty… some money keys oh my god I sit down on the bed hard… she was committing suicide at the moment I was killed I am her now … how? I take the purse and keys and open the door there is a McDonalds near I am starving I walk towards it by the front office a woman steps out

"you ok miss?"

I nod still a little dumbfounded at the changes

"someone heard you crying last night I wanted to see that you are ok"

I smile "yea though I think I had too much to drink I am a little confused. Where is this?"

She looks at me puzzled "Bangor Maine dear"

I smile "right can I stay a day or two more after I eat I'll" she cuts me off with a wave of her hand.

"you are confused, you paid for the week"

I smile "yea right um I think I am giving up whisky it messes with my head"

"sounds like a good idea"

"see you later" I wave as i walk away.

I go to the McDonalds and order I sit and luxuriate in the burger. Full I go back to my room to inventory my life now. some money phone keys bank card a suit case of nice clothes why was she committing suicide? I read the note it tells of depression about being right all the time hearing voices and her stupid dog died "stupid girl you threw your life away over a little thing like this…" I tore the note into small bits and find myself strangely tired I lay back to sleep for the first time in almost four months…

I wake aching, nothing like a few months ago but god it hurts. I take a shower and dress as I walk to the restaurant I pass people they smell good like they did when I was bree the coffee and breakfast sit heavily on my stomach not filling the need… I feel clammy I get back to the room in time to vomit up breakfast the chills and pain are ramping up I climb into bed and wrap myself up to sleep some more.

I wake clear headed feeling great… but thirsty I go into the bathroom to splash water on my face when I look in the mirror I am shocked blood red eyes, skin glittering in the reflected sunlight… my shoulders sag "I am the monster again…" I cry tearlessly "what can I do?" the mirror answers "those yellow eyes seemed to know how to not be monsters" I stumble back against the wall "did you say something?" silence, am I going mad? "I don't want to eat people anymore" "what else has blood… animals? then eat animals" I stare at the reflection and touch the glass opening the medicine cabinet it is empty "what next?" "drive through Canada hunt and make your way to Washington" I am going mad my reflection is giving me advice. I sit on the commode and think "at least it is good advice" I can get use to drinking animal blood and learn control… but driving I don't know how to drive. I sigh "well at least it is interesting" I look through the wallet if I am to be Brenda I should know her I look through her pictures license and bank card lets see if there is any money in it looking through her um my wallet I find my pin number I memorize the number of my social security card then practice the signature from the license it is surprisingly easy.

I pack and get ready when it is dark I open the door and push the button on my key fob the mustang in front of me beeps "cool" I put the bags in the back and sit in the car "um what's next?" I start the car "gas, break, gear um reverse" I back slowly then pull out "not as hard as I thought" I drive out of town I find a section of forest and park. I run in to the woods "how will I find something to eat" nothing "I guess the motel was just my cheese slipping off the cracker" I find a stream and look down at it "follow the stream and let your instincts take over" I stumble back I laugh a sort of crazy laugh and sit on a log "guess I am crazy" I follow the stream back up to a pool and wait soon a large deer shows up I let myself go and pounce his blood while not as good as human cools my thirst over the next two hours I take a small bear and a wolf full and satisfied I track back to my car my clothes are dirty and blood stained so I change and get back in the car "feel better?" the image in the mirror asks I nod "since I am crazy I might as well enjoy it" I drive into the next town and since it is over cast I go into a branch of the bank Brenda had her money in I ask a teller to check my balance I slide my card through the machine and enter the pin she tells me I have over twenty thousand…"cool"

The next month I stay away from people only venturing into town to get supplies after I fed

By fall I am halfway across Canada my eyes are almost amber and I can tolerate being near people even after not feeding for a few days I meet other vampires mostly they consider my diet odd but tolerate me the short days and long nights of winter near the artic circle is easier to deal with by November I take a job as an experiment I work nights in a convenience store it takes me just an hour at vamperic speed to do the necessary chores after a month I move on and make It to Vancouver

It has been nearly a year but I try to find fred but he is no where to be found "one day fred I'll find you we have much to talk about"

I sit in my hotel room with a map to try to pinpoint the yellow eyes Carlisle, esme the others maybe they can explain things to me I mark the map "Port Angeles the Makita reservation, Beaver, LaPush, Forks… they must live in one of them I'll cross tomorrow and start scouting"

The morning is overcast I check my bank account still good over fifteen thousand I take a thousand out and convert it to American dollars then in the late afternoon book a ferry berth and ride to port Angeles I need to stay away from Seattle

It takes three days to search the city while there is the lightest scent of vampires it is only faintest touch driving towards Beaver I see a woman drive she is familiar but I see her for a second "is she one of them?" I pull over in beaver "I'll never spot them from here"

"_you shouldn't go that way" _the voice in my head says

I pick up the scent of us and follow into the woods ignoring the voice as I run into the medow there is four vampires…. Red eyes robes "oh crap"

"who are you?"

"um bree…"

"bree? Names familiar"

the tall cloaked figure rumbles "jane we killed a bree earlier this year when the cullens had the run in with the newborn army"

I look closely "jane and you must be felix… why did you set up the cullens with us!"

"jane she knows too much"

"yes would that we could spend the time to find out how" she waves her hand dismissively "kill her"

the big man grabs my head and twists I feel the bones separate as blackness falls

_**An2: Please review do I keep going? And if there is someone out there that would like to beta me (my spelling is usually good it is punctuation and formatting I have trouble with) please let me know.**_


	2. from Russia with teeth life four

**i own the whole twilight series um well copies of the books anyway i don't own the copyright (darn)**

cold, numbing cold and the smell of blood. I sit up my clothes wet and cold I look around I'm in an ally I stand using the wall to help me to my right a couple feet away is a busy sidewalk "no one noticed me unconscious here?"

I find my purse and backpack and step out of the ally, it is like the clouds parted and heavens light points my way as the sunsets light points towards the McDonalds across the square I stumble in my stomach growls "first cleanup and see if I have money" in the bathroom I look in the mirror knowing I will see someone else I am greeted by a very plain face medium blond hair and pale gray eyes but worse of all blood caked on my forehead and around my nose I wash my face after that the most visible injury is a bruise and cut where I must have hit my head sitting in a stall I check my purse some money rubles? My papers say I am bella belatova of Moscow "I hope I know Russian" I head for the counter I stand waiting as people wander back and forth behind the counter after several moments I clear my throat loudly and say excuse me" the cashier looks startled as if I had just appeared "sorry may I help you" I order a cheeses burger and a coke the voice in my head has been getting stronger I hear "_ah bree they don't seem to notice you_" I smile to myself "maybe we'll see" I check my ID the picture is washed out I memorize my signature and practice it a few times I head for my address

I open the door a woman inside jumps "ah um bella I didn't know you were out"

"been out all day" I look at her she is an older more tired version of me "mom"

you hungry?"

"no I'm ok" I wander into my bedroom (least I hope it is) I search the room to get any idea of who Bella Belatova is, I find her or is it my diary I spend the next couple hours reading who Bella is I fall asleep

I wake with a headache I get coffee and head off to school my diary says I am a high school senior the classes are interesting I am mostly ignored I feel good. people don't smell like food it is three more days of life before the pain set in and I wake with red eyes my hair is longer and a deep golden I look much better "got to find blood I don't want to eat people" the image in the mirror shifts to Brenda " _I'll bet butcher shops have blood here maybe enough to keep the edge off_" I nod and head out, the cold air keeps the human scent down I find a butcher shop and buy four liters of pigs blood I find a back ally to relax and drink the blood. after finishing I lean back and realize I feel like I did as Brenda the control is there like I am not a newborn. "thank you god I may be a monster but you have made it so I don't have to go through it all again" "_god loves you bree_" the voice in my head whispers "I need money and to get out of here my control is good but…" "_Brenda has money_" "I don't have the bank card" "_go to the bank and ask for a replacement_" "but I'm not Brenda" "_yes you are_"

I go to a branch of bank and ask the manager (sticking to English) I smile and push my will at him going over and over in my head that I am Brenda, eventually though he relents and orders a card for me "do you need anything now?" I smile "five hundred dollars in rubles should hold me till the card come in oh I'll pick up the card here ok?"

Over the next week while waiting for my card I skip school and stick to the building tops and find a wooded area to hunt in and I find half a dozen butcher shops to buy blood from.

I have to figure out how to leave, Bella seems to have been happy.

my card comes in and I find someone added another ten thousand to my account. I celebrate by going to a mall and buying clothes the outfits are unlike what Bella wears sexier older Brenda's tastes and mine are a bit older.

The days are short and I start to buy some of the things I need: traveling clothes back pack maps I try to decide whether to head east through Siberia, and Alaska or west through Europe and the united states I finally decide east eight thousand miles is going to take me at least a week to cover this body is not as fast as the last one

I have been exploring my abilities I have discovered humans ignore me if I keep my mind mostly blank and will see Brenda or bree if I concentrate on their appearance the limits are I am not invisible, people see me enough not to walk into me and if they look for me they will eventually see me and I can only convince people I am Brenda bree or bella not anyone else but humans don't see my red eyes (thank god they are fading but they are a rusty orange) and don't seem to notice my glittering skin if there is a little exposure I am not about to walk out in full sun but it saves me from minor exposure

I am ready to leave I still don't know how to break it to bella's mother when she does notice me she is kind I don't really want to hurt her…

"bella have you been skipping school?"

"um truth mom yes uh I well…"

"what are you doing you have new clothes and you are made up all the time what are you doing"

"nothing mom I…" she grabs my purse and rifles through it finding my money more then thirty thousand rubles and a new cell phone.

"what is this bella what are you doing are you selling drugs or worse selling your self?"

thus starts a huge yelling match and it degenerates from there ending with her trying to slap me I see it coming and roll with it so she doesn't break her hand on my face. I go into my room and grab the backpack I packed I stomp out and slam the door careful to use human like strength.

I walk to the train station buy a ticket east while concentrating on Brenda I ride till I get out of the most populated area of the Soviet Union I work north into the wooded area and hunt, a boar gives its all to feed me. After I change into one of my white jumpsuits and as soon as twilight touches the sky I start to run almost a thousand miles later I slam to a stop a ten foot fence with barbed wire on the top in side of it is another fence _"a fence in the middle of nowhere this cant be good"_ "no shit Sherlock" _"no need to be rude"_ "so what?" _"see if there is a sign, run along the fence" _"ok" one of my internal discussions. I run along the fence a mile up the line I find a sign 'military property no admittance caution mine field' "crap glad I didn't jump the fence well I guess I need to clear both at once" I look for a space with a good clear approach and landing area but the sun is coming up so I slip back into the woods and hide hours go by and I hear several patrols pass by. As night falls I hear a patrol go by and I set to jump the fence a hundred yards and I am at near top speed I jump clearing the first fence but clip the top of the second kicking the razor wire back into the gap a ripple of small explosions go off as I roll I face the fence as hundreds of tiny pieces of wire pelt me ripping my clothes "thank you god for this skin" I brush off the fragments I turn and run away from the fence a couple of miles in I stop to check my clothes… totaled. I strip and get another jumpsuit and underwear "one down two to go" I hear patrols and helicopters I take off through the woods easily out pacing the patrols but the helicopters are catching up the lights are nearing me "shit shit shit" the lights catch me I stop and turn running south east I scoop up a hand full of rocks and sling them at the lights they whistle and the light goes out and the helicopter swerves away a second takes its place a tonka tonka tonka of the machine gun fills the air I run through the base there are shouts and cars and trucks all racing to find me a few more well places rocks and I make it to the eastern fence a leap and I am back into the woods I bury myself in the snow off the path

Troops search at one point two soldiers stand not two feet from me

"what was it serge?"

the lieutenant says it was someone on a motorcycle with a special silent exhaust"

it was all I could do to keep from laughing. it takes three days till they give up I run a hundred miles before I stop to hunt then a run gets me to the edge of Siberia I pick up the scent of a pack of wolves tasty

"_I don't see anything._"

"huh?" I run following the scent into a clearing there are six wolves and a man… naked… standing in the snow

"um hi?"

"why are you hunting us?"

"uh hunt?"

"you voltari are all liars"

"voltari? I'm not voltari I hate them they ki… um I'm not voltari!"

"we will just kill you"

"cowards seven to one just like that bitch jane and that asshole felix"

"you dare compare us to the witch and the brute…."

"then fight fair one on one"

"we don't have to we…"

"ha like I said cowards not able to take one little girl"

"_on my mark… time warp_"

"you are a vampire"

"yea half your size"

"ok you beat me we will let you live … hear that everyone?" growls and barks come from the wolves around

"_clear your mind_" I take a deep breath as the man starts to shift

"_time warp_" I jump to the left as his claws pass through where I had been standing every swing I dodge a slash to my chest and I back walk over and I kick him in the jaw flipping him end over end I summersault across the clearing I let my instincts and muscle memory take over as he charges I run and do a series of flips ending up crashing on his back with my arms and legs wrapped around him my mouth poised to bite his neck he freezes and shifts back to human "you won please be quick"

"quick?"

"yes don't make me suffer"

"huh?"

"please break my neck before you drain me"

"I don't want to 'drain' you I don't bite people!"

"what do you mean you don't drain people?"

"pax? I don't want to hurt any of you"

"pax. Everyone she won my life is hers" growls and howls from the others

"please be human I want to talk"

"do as she asks" the other wolves shift to human

"My name is bree tanner I have been a vampire for two years my first six months I was a conventional vampire drinking human blood. But after jane and felix killed me yes I really mean they killed me somehow I ended up in a different body I swore off human blood and have not had any since don't get me wrong if I have to I will kill weather they are human vampire or like you werewolves if I must but I will only feed on animals"

"so you don't want to kill me?"

"I smelled wolves um I thought you were regular wolves no offense wolves are my um favorite food but I had a boar earlier today"

"you are free but let us talk for a moment since I lost" the men stand at the other side of the clearing and talk since they are down wind I cannot actually hear what they are saying they also seem to be using an old dialect of Russian

they come back as a group another man says "yregay is no longer the alpha the leader of the pack… you are so what are your orders who is your second in command?"

"yregay you are my choice for leader I am headed for Washington"

"um you are headed in the wrong direction Washington is on the east coast"

"I'm headed for the other Washington I don't want to interfere with your life any"

"you are this packs alpha we must follow your orders"

ok follow him and if I need you I will contact you if you meet any other vampires remember me if they are voltari do with them as you please and you do not have to fight the voltari fair if they do not wish to fight you escort them out of your territory but defend your pack however needed, ok?" they all nod

"a vampire as alpha of a pack this is unheard of"

"I don't want to lead but if I need your help… I may not look like this but I will tell you I am bree tanner or if I send someone they will say I sent them

I smile as I turn and run into the darkening night.

Two more days of running and I reach the eastern coast of Siberia sixty miles to Alaska. Thank god this body doesn't get cold as I swim between the ice flows it takes all night to swim since I am trying to keep the pack dry I climb out of the water onto the ice and a bunch of seals scatter, I see why a mountain of white fir stands and races towards me. "polar bear um lunch" I am sure the bear was thinking "new kind of seal um lunch" half an hour later one totally shredded jumpsuit and I wipe my mouth the blood stained sleeve I pet the thick fir "thank you mister bear it was a real challenge I will use your life well" I take his claws and fangs and push his body into the water he sinks slowly I run through the long night along the coast till I reach a city two days later I change into another jump suit my last one and work my way into Canada.

Vancouver still covered in snow is quiet I rent a motel room on the outskirts of the city and hunt

A day at the mall gets me appropriate clothes in the evening I look for fred and others of my kind one cloudy afternoon I catch a scent near the courthouse I follow it to a law office it takes half an hour to track the scent to an office suite

"how can I help you?" a human about twenty is sitting behind the reception desk pretty but quite 'made up'

"um I think I need to see a lawyer… uh privately"

"I'll direct you to one of the assonates"

I 'burst speak' "I know you can hear me can we talk?" it sounds like a cough

The intercom buzzes "yes ma'am how did you know? Ok but I know you are busy… yes ma'am" the receptionist looks at me "miss sang will see you she is the founding partner in the firm" she leads me to a set of heavy oak doors and lets me In the office a tall lady with dark brown hair wearing a business suit and tinted glasses opens the inner door "come in child"

I smirk a little she is definitely the one I smelled earlier "miss sang?" she nods I walk in the office I relax my concentration on my appearance as the door closes

"ah I like the disguise your ability I guess" I nod

"hello I am bree tanner"

"hello bree since you gave your real name I'll tell you mine I'm Frederica Sanguine esquire"

"hello" I chuckle a bit

"when I was born no one had last names I use blood or sangria or sang depending"

"I was chuckling I am looking for a vampire named fred"

"You found one" she smiles and walks to a bar and opens a hidden door taking an IV blood bag out of the fridge "thirsty?"

"no I don't drink human blood"

"you don't? what do you drink?"

"um I only drink animal blood I have for over a year" I wish for my eyes to show

"your eyes are amber?"

"a sign of drinking only animal blood"

"I have heard there are a couple covens that abstain from human blood do you belong to one of them?"

"I hope to soon, there is one in western Washington"

"so what do you want from me?"

"I would like to have a place to store my ids and such?"

"like a drop?"

"is that what it is called?"

"yea but most use like a safety deposit box"

"I have a little problem um I may not look the same in the future"

"huh?"

"well let me show you close your eyes" she closes her eyes I concentrate on my original appearance "open"

she jumps back over the chair and growls

"it's ok this is bree tanner close your eyes again" I switch to Brenda "this was my second body" her eyes widen I relax and shift to bella "my third incarnation"

how?"

"I switch bodies it was my original ability"

"wow ok you are really interesting"

"thanks so what will it cost to hold my stuff?"

"um I don't do this normally but I'll charge you um three hundred a year and if you say, mail to bree care of me in this office I will put it in a box in my safe"

"ok and if I come back and ask for it"

"um I will tell you a secret I was born in the Catalan mountains about three hundred AD. No one alive knows that" she shows me the address "and even if I move the things will still reach me"

"ok do you need id?"

"I only have id for this body and it is Russian"

"ok one for bree or Brenda or this body"

"all three?"

that might be expensive a couple grand for each"

"ok one for this body, American?"

"ok I think um I can get one for twenty five hundred"

I check, i count out three thousand five hundred and hand it to her.

"ok a week and I'll have it for you"

I nod and hand her all my papers.

"Ok"

"see you In a week I'll look for fred"

she walks me to the front office "mary this is bree a special client if she comes in interrupt me ok?" the receptionist nods

I leave the building happy that things were looking up I come down the steps a light snow has added to the six or so inches of snow on the ground I concentrate so I don't sparkle and step out onto the sidewalk I walk to the curb seeing a dump truck coming I slow no need to give myself away. as I near the curb I step on something in the snow a can? My feet shoot out from under me, my body locks, and I fall in the street in front of the truck. I can't move as the tires head straight for my face.

"oh crap" surprisingly it doesn't hurt as much as I thought as the wheel severs my head and blackness falls

please review ti will make bree happy


	3. note sorry

I haven't forgotten bree I just got side tracked by life and a new story. bree will be in a new body soon (long a$$ chapter)

Taste of my next story give me a review and tell me what you think

Not by sight…

Ambrosia had never seen her parents faces she could see into their hearts her father a man large enough to crush solid stone or uproot trees it seemed, but tender even a bit child like. ready to play with her as she grew, to listen to her troubles in middle school, patently helping her study and read her text books to her. Her mother loves her without measure home schooling her, learning Braille to teach her to read as a child

Ambrosia if you don't get up now you will be late for your first day of high school"

"mom it is still dark out"

"no it isn't"

"well it is to me"

"very funny little girl want me to dump you in the shower?"

"nope" I say popping the 'p' I grab the towel and skip into my bath. Under the hot water I think "mom why did we move all the way here?" this was our third move I remember we lived in Scotland when I was nine and north eastern Canada till just a couple weeks ago

"you know granma and grandpa's work takes them all over"

I nod in the steam "yea I guess" I step out and towel dry my short hair

"I'll let you dress your clothes are laid out like normal"

thanks for not letting dad at them last time he had me looking like a clown"

mom left the room I dropped the towel and dressed a tee I could tell by touch the silk screening was a militant fairy and jeans the Braille on the tag told me they were black loose fitting jeans my aunt would label my clothes so I could tell by myself if necessary I put on my dark glasses I am told my eyes are unnerving I have no iris or pupils absolutely blind scans don't show any normal structures in my eyes they are completely white whatever color that is. I grab my bag and head down to breakfast.

"we need to tell her before someone at school tells her she would be mad"

"but today?"

"I see it will be ok, good even."

I head over to the table mom dad gramma grampa and a couple aunts and uncles are at the table

"sit… waffles" I dig in

"we have some thing important to tell you… annie um you are adopted…" I drop my fork I am instantly in my mom arms

she whispers "not flesh of my flesh nor bone of my bone but still my own you grew in my heart but not under it" she sobs. I hug her as she sobs a little harder.


End file.
